Video Cameras SUCK!
by Inexplicable Delight
Summary: Len wants confess to Rin. Alot of hate towards video cameras. How come? Read and find out! RinxLen XD!
1. Len's Day

Len's Day

_**Len's POV**_

Man, this is going to go bad. You probably wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Let me explain:

I, Len, love my twin sister, Rin.

And I'm gonna confess to her _today_.

Now, if you're gonna say that incest is wrong, then get the fuck out of here.

Man, what am I gonna do?

Bring her a gift? Nah, too corny.

Flat out confess? Nope, the faster I confess, the faster she'll probably hate me.

What about if I write her a note? Oh my kami, what the hell am I thinking. That is SO stupid!

*sigh* This is gonna be torture.

I have to NOT let anybody know. If they know, they'll probably broadcast it to the whole world. *shivers* That would NOT be good.

Relax Len. All you have to do is to get Rin in a quiet room and confess to her that you loved her since you were seven. Yeah right.

IT'S NOW OR NEVER.

There's Rin now. "Hey Rin!" Oh shoot!

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me in our room?" She is SO gonna kill me when she finds out.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

This is gonna suck.

I went to our room. After a few minutes, Rin was there too.

"So, what is it?"

"Well," I said with a blush.

Then I grabbed her by the face, and kissed her. KISSED HER!

I pulled away. Turning my head while blushing.

Now here's the strange thing: She moved my head so I can face her and kissed me back.

It was soft, gentle, yet blissful all at the same time.

Then she pulled away. "I love you too."

Then the door opened. And guess what? Luka, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Mikou were all there! And Miku was holding a VIDEO CAMERA!

"Did you see that?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yep," They all said in unison. "And got it all on tape," Miku said while shaking the video camera.

Oh crap. It's official. Video cameras suck!


	2. Rin's Day

A/N: OMG! I FOUND MY PHONE! But my mom tood away my SIM card so I think textin' or callin' anybody is no use. T^T

But I still made vids.

Now, ENJOY AND READ THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Rin's Day<p>

Hey. I'm Kagamine Rin. 14 years old. And I have something to say:

I'm in love with my twin brother Len.

I don't care what anybody says about these feeling. Who should?

But lately, Len's been acting kind of weird. WEIRD weird.

He's been avoiding me. A LOT. I wonder if I did something wrong.

What if he hates me now? What if doesn't want to talk to me? What if-

OK Rin, you're panicking. You have GOT to stop freaking out now. Get a hold of yourself.

"Hey Rin!"

I turned my head to see my brother.

"Yeah?" I ask. Thank god that he's talking to me again.

"Can you meet me in our room?" He looks, worried.

"Sure." Then he walked away.

Now, why would he want me to meet him in our room? We practically visit there every day.

After a few minutes of thinking of possibilities, I went to our room.

Len was sitting on our bed. I sat facing him.

"So, what is it?" I'm getting _really_ curious.

"Well," he said. He looks embarrassed. What the heck is wrong with him today.

Before I could think of anything else, he kisses me.

Oh god, this is good. But I don't kiss back. I don't want to make any sudden movements.

It's so gentle, yet good.

Then he pulls away and turns his head while blushing.

Was that a confession? If it was, then I should confess too, right?

I move his head and kiss him back.

I pull away and I say "I love you too."

Then the door comes flying open and reveals: Miku, Mikou, Luka, BaKaito, Meiko, and Gakupo. And Miku was a holding a VIDEO CAMERA.

"Did you see that?" I asked. I don't think I could picture my expression.

"Yup," They all said in unison. "And go the_ whole_ thing on tape," Miku finished.

Oh my kami, they're gonna show that to everybody!

That's it! Video cameras suck!


	3. And with the Others

And with the Others…

A/N: zOMG! I got reviews!

Thank ya to those who reviewed! I feel so happy!

Now, I was gonna make this a two-shot originally, but then I thought "How come we don't explain how Miku and the others knew how Len was gonna confess? Do they have psychic powers of something?" But then another part of me thought "Who cares what they think?" Then I ended up contemplating for a long time. I decided to check my reviews, and I found out that Bree-Bree-233 had sorta the same idea. Then the first part of me won.

It's weird when you lose to yourself.

TOO MUCH WRITING!

READ!

* * *

><p>Ahh! Man, this is boring! Why won't something exciting happen?<p>

Wait, why is Len looking uncomfortable? He sort of seems embarrassed.

Wait a second, he's gonna confess to Rin!

How do I know? I can sense it. If it's love, count on me!

Oh, this is gonna be good. I've _got _to tell the others. Now where the heck is Luka?

I found her in her room (duh). "Hey, Luka!"

"Yeah?"

"Len is gonna confess to Rin today!"

She looks uncertain. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Does it look like I'm not serious?" I point to my face.

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

"Good! Now let's get the others."

I found my twin brother. "Hey Mikou!"

"Hey."

"Guess what?" I ask knowing what he was going to say.

"Len's gonna confess to Rin today?" Yep. Twin telepathy.

"Go get the others." He followed my orders.

I runned to my room. "Luka, can you help me find-"

She was holding a video camera.

I grinned.

Wait, I hear something.

I go in the living room and hide behind the couch when I saw Len.

"Hey Rin!" he shouted.

"Yeah?"

Len was looking totally embarrassed. "Can you meet me in our room?"

"Sure."

Len left. And Rin looking like she was thinking about something.

I left (without Rin noticing me) to find out if my brother found everybody.

And yep. He did.

"Come on, minna. Kocchi!" When Rin walked in to the room, she left a crack open. Yes!

Luka handed me the video camera, and I pressed record.

Rin sat down on the bed. "So, what is it?"

"Well," Len said looking embarrassed._ So _shota.

Then he kisses her. Good thing I'm getting this on tape.

He pulls away, and Rin kisses him back.

After a few seconds, she pulls away and says "I love you too."

What's all this weight? Oh shit! Everybody's leaning forward.

"What's going on?" Mikou asks?

"I can't see," Kaito complaints.

Oh crap! I can't' ho;d them much longer. They doors opening.

I press record again so it doesn't show us plummeting to the ground.

The door flings open and all of us fall on the floor.

"Did you see that?" Rin asks. Her face is HILARIOUS! I wish I could record that.

"Yup," all of us say in unison.

"And got the_ whole_ thing on tape" I finished.

Ahh! The feeling of being evil!

* * *

><p>AN: Longest chapter I have ever written. Ever.

Three pages on my Microsoft.

Review!


End file.
